More Than Desserts
by charasmaticRebel
Summary: Right. An Itacest lemon with cooking, misuse of cooking ingredients, and the Italy brothers. Enjoy!


Quietly laying on the couch; long legs stretched out in a lazy-sort of way; arms folded behind a dark-chocolate colored head, acting like a cradle. Slow and even breathing echoed throughout the still house, with not another soul around to hear. With the television softly humming in the background, the light rays of sunset giving the living room an orange tint, the atmosphere could have been labled as one of peace and tranquility. This was the approximate image of a relaxed body and mind.

Until the front door was suddenly opened.

The tranquility was shattered like fragile glass-wear, the fade of its presence punctuated by a rhythmic slam and whistling. The occupant of the couch unfolded his arms, twisting over and draping himself on the vintage lace couch like an alluring cat.

The delectable click-click-clack of the newly enter latter provoked the former to probe for an explanation or response.

"What took you so long…?" A pout met petal-like lips, and a cream-hued face scrunched up showing displeasure. "I'm hungry."

The new addition to the room tilted his mocha-covered head to the left, putting a finger to a pair of pink lips, musing.

"I just made a quick trip to the farmers market for some groceries," he replied, turning to point at the bags filled with freshly bought goods. "Ma, you do know that you could have reheated last night's leftovers in the microwave, right?" A soft grunt came from the other, an immediate sign that reheating the previous night's rotini had not crossed his mind.

"But that would have meant waking up, walking over to the refridgerator, taking out the container, and putting it into the microwave. Would you really make me work like that?" he sighed, laying back onto the soft lace pillow, the thought of sleep inducing him once more.

A soft tsk-tsk was emitted by the other. "You know, you could help me cook something."

"Gah, Feliciano... Can't you cook?"

"I cooked last night!"

Lovino groaned in an over dramatic fashion, sitting upright and stretching like a spoiled tom cat.

"Well, what to make?" Lovino sighed. Feliciano tapped a finger to his lips, smiling in that naïve 'boke' way of his.

"Anything you desire, fratello~."

Shaking his head, Lovino arose from the lovely piece of furniture, standing up to glare at his brother through half-lidded, hazel-green eyes.

"I swear to Dio, if you burn anything in that kitchen, I'll kill you. If you make so much as one loud noise, I'll kill you. If you make a mess, be warned that you won't ever be allowed in there again." He slugged past the younger Italian, muttering about "sleep deprivation" and "obnoxious litttle brothers".

Feliciano couldn't stop the smiling creeping its way to his pursed lips, as he grabbed the grocery bags and trailed after his older brother into the kitchen.

The elder swaggered into the kitchen with a strut that would make a rooster envious. Feliciano giggled, which caused Lovino to whip around and glare, pursing his lips. "What?" he spat, rummaging through the bags fitfully.

"Nothing," the younger chirped, practically bouncing and sidling up to the elder, brushing up against him in an affectionate fashion. "What are you hungry for?"

Tensing from the little-bubble-of-happy's contact, the elder Italian's movements were robotic, as he stiffly placed the bags' content onto the counter. Glancing over what was purchased, he deduced that Feliciano felt like baking today, hence the dozen-or-so eggs, cream, sugar, fruits, and butter. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he adored his fratellino's pastries. N-Not because they're good or anything! He just liked to eat sweets and is too lazy himself to make any of his own.

"Non lo so... I feel for something sweet... What do you have in mind?" he mumbled, picking a plump strawberry and sticking it into his mouth.

"Lovi, don't eat the strawberries!" Feliciano tried to grab the package, but Lovino was much quicker. Stepping away, holding the carton of strawberries, Lovino grinned triumphantly.

"You're too slow, Feli~. But really, what are you going to make for me?" Lovino placed another one of the sweet fruits in his mouth.

The younger of the two caught himself staring as his brother wrapped his tongue around it, bringing the strawberry into his mouth.

Hoping that Lovino didn't notice, he snatched the package away, frowning.

Lovino didn't, and hoisted himself on top of the counter.

"That isn't fair, fratello, but I guess it can't be helped, ve. How does vanilla pudding with raspberry tiramisu and meringues with strawberries," he gave a pointed look at his brother, "or whatever is left of the strawberries, sound?"

Shrugging indifferently, Lovino opened the carton of eggs.

"I honestly don't give a shit. I just want to eat," he huffed, becoming peeved by his brother's lack of action. Sliding off of the counter, Lovino went to retrieve the mixing bowls and whisk from the nearly-empty sink, the measuring cups from the drawer next to the oven, and the baking tray from under the oven.

Feliciano, watching his brother gather cooking instruments with an annoyed expression, crossed his arms over his chest as he leant back against the white-marble coutner. With his curl bouncing vetically in displeasure, Feliciano sighed.

"Lovino, what are you doing?"

The only response was a low grunt and a barely audible 'idiot'.

Feliciano didn't have time for Lovino's games! The amount of paperwork and documents clustering his desk was growing larger as  
each day passed. Curse the geological features on which he was given his title. Settentrione. With the other problems slowly creeping their way to his territory, he's been up night after night, attending meeting after meeting, attempting to subdue a raging fire, so to speak. The Mafia becoming present in the north, and the recent earthquake, Feli barely had time to breathe before he is called back to work, the poor thing.

Just thinking about everything again was giving him another headache. Closing his eyes and rubbing his right temple, Feliciano stood up straight and started towards his bedroom.

Hearing the other's movements, Lovino craned his neck to watch as his brother turned to exit the kitchen. Not wanting to lose his only chance of getting something to eat for what may be a few hours (at the very least, considering how his brother is acting so unlike himself when he's stressed. He usually passes out any where that's soft and may rest for a few hours to a day or two), he sprang up and nearly tackled Feliciano to the floor, clinging to his waist.

"Bastard! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" he shouted, pulling his weight back as his brother desperately struggled to break free of his grasp.

"Lovino, l-let go!" Feliciano cried, hugging the wall.

"Like hell I will! You're not leaving this damn kitchen until all of this is done baking in that thing!" he hissed, stabbing a finger in the oven's direction.

"Ve-eh?! Lovino, g-give me a break! You can cook twice as good as I can! Can't I close my eyes for five minutes? Per favore? I promise you that when I wake up I'll start cooking right away." Still struggling, he managed to move three inches back to the living room. Pink lips set in a pout, coffee eyes tearing up a bit; this was a face that would break anyone's resolve.

Well... anyone excluding Lovino.

"Aww. How cute" he smirked, pinching his brother's cheeks. "But it doesn't change anything. Cook now and you can have the rest of the night to sleep. A-And no. I prefer your food... S-So get to it, culo!" Not wanting to listen to any other protests, Lovino gripped Feliciano's sides and heaved, successfully falling back into the kitchen.

"But I won't have- ciò che." Groaning in defeat, Feliciano pressed both hands up against his face. "A-And you can let go now, fratello..."

Not realizing that he was still holding his brother's waist in an iron-tight grip, he released his hands robotically, mentally noting how Feliciano beared a slight dip.

"And you can get off of my lap." The smirk returned to Lovino's rosy lips. "Unless you enjoy sitting on top of me, fratellino."

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Feliciano suddenly flung himself onto the ground, crawling on his hands and knees to the pantry. Lovino had to laugh, standing up himself. "I'll help if you really want to go to sleep."

A bemused look seized the former's face.

Lovino offering to help? Is fratellone sick? Oh Dio, this is not good at all...

Of all things, Feliciano snorted, not believing what he just head. "Lovino, are you not feeling well..?" He had to ask. His older brother usually didn't help around the house, a bad habit he took up as a child. Using the pantry door as support, he rose and crossed the area to where the carton of eggs were.

"Haha- vaffanculo. Do you want my help or not?" Lovino said flatly, already taking the raspberry jam and marscapone cheese from the refrigerator, grabbing Feliciano's whisk and mixing bowl. Feliciano just nodded, not in the mood to put up with his brother's antics. Reaching into the sink, Feliciano fetched for a second bowl, cleaned the other spare whisk, and began breaking the eggs, extracting the egg whites.

Lovino pulled the white wine from the winerack and poured in what he thought was four tablespoons. With his patience wearing thin, one could say that he beat the mixture shitless with the whisk, in an attempt to aproximate how much force was used.

Feliciano mixed the egg whites until they resembled fluffiness to that of a cloud. Adding four cups of sugar, the mixture became harder and harder to beat. Using quite a bit of effort, he was able to get the sugar to dissolve into the egg whites.

As the two, on opposite sides of the kitchen, stirred in silence, someone's cell phone went off. Feliciano stopped stirring to answer the call.

"Pronto?"

"Felito?" That voice on the other end... Who- "Felito, ¡hola! ¿Qué pasa, mi sol?" The cheerful Spaniard asked in that usual happy-go-lucky, carefree tone of his.

With his left eye twitching, the Italian exhaled, clearly unhappy. "¿Qué quieres?" He had to kick himself later for conversing in Spanish. He only learnt the stupid language in the days that he and Lovino were under Antonio's care and again during the time that Christianity was spreading. However, it provided a great deal of amusement for him when he listened in on Antonio's conversations from time to time. "I'm busy."

"Awww~! Pero, I wanted to know if you would like to go swimming with Bella and- "

"I'm busy, Antonio", he repeated, allowing his annoyance to become present in his voice. "I don't have time to play around, ve. Lo  
siento. Proximá vez, ¿está bien?"

A dejected sigh from the other end. "Are you sure? Maybe your boss might let you-"

Cutting him off again, Feliciano replied flatly. "No. Ciao, Antonio" and hung up.

Distantly aware of the figure that was standing to the right of him wearing a grin, Feliciano sighed and stuffed his phone back in his pocket and turned around.

"Why the hell did tomate-bastard call?"

"Vee!" Yelping in surprise, Feliciano jumped with at least a quarter of the mixing bowl's contents clinging to the bottom of Lovino's shirt and the top of his pants.

"Wh- Fuck, Feli! Look at what you did!" Lovino yelled.

"F-Fratello, this is your fault! I-If you didn't sneak up behind me, this wouldn't have happened!" Feliciano whimpered.

"The hell?! How is it my fault that you scare easily?!"

"I-I don't know!"

"Jesus. Just.. Just clean it up, damn it!"

Hazel eyes boring into coffee, the latter's eyes darkened and he lowered himself until he was on his knees. Staring intently at the mess that he made, Feliciano stuck out his tongue and lapped at the uncooked meringue on his brother's shirt.

"If fratello wants this cleaned up, then so it will be. And he isn't going to say anything, because he knows that if I wasn't doing this, then he'd be going to work with a huge stain on his uniform." Feliciano stated calmy.

With his cheeks dusted pink, Lovino frowned and glared down. "Is little Feli trying to blackmail me? Even though little Feli knows that I can kick his ass whenever I want?"

He gave one long lap at the edge of the shirt before speaking again. "I know that Lovi can kick my ass. Ma, he also knows that I can kick his. And no, this is not blackmail. I'm just pointing out the obvious, fratello."

"Pfft!" Lovino snorted. "Stupid little Feli has no idea what the fuck he's talking about. And I think that he is threateni- nngh!" Lovino had to bite his lip to keep from making another sound as Feliciano licked the meringue off from around his belt and zipper. Flicking the tip of his tongue around the pant's cranny, he finished collecting the last of the sweet batter. Bringing his head back up, he felt something poke his cheek.

"Ve, Lovi, what d- Oh.." he breathed out.

"Y-You little shit!" Lovino glared at him, blushing furiously.

Staring straight on at his brother's erection, Feliciano gulped nerviously and flushed red. "U-Uhm.."

"'Uhm' is right, you asshole! Why the fuck w-would you even do that?!"

"I wasn't thinking.. heh" he laughed, as a cold sweat beaded his forehead.

"'I wasn't thinking' is right!"

"What do you want me to do about it?!"

Stopping mid-rage, Lovino looked at the smaller man before him.

He was the one that decided to use his fucking tongue to clean the shit with...

"Finish what you started." Lovino growled.

Feliciano blinked a few times, shocked. What did he just say? "Cosa?"

"You heard me. J-Just get it done with!" Lovino turned his head to the side, avoiding his brother's wide-eyed gaze. What the hell was he doing, telling Feli to blow him off?

Before Feliciano could say anything against it, Lovino placed his hand on the back of his head, gently guiding his forward. Feliciano, unsure of what to do at this point, tugged down on the zipper confining Lovino.

A soft whimper escaped the elder's mouth as the cool air suddently surrounded him, shutting his eyes tightly. Clearly not thinking  
straight, he applied more pressure to Feli's head, biting down on his lower lip to keep from begging.

Feliciano complied reluctantly, however, he thought did not open his mouth at all.

Lovino...

Bringing his hand up, he gently stroked his brother's length, a small smirk finding its place on his lips.

I'm going to enjoy doing this...

Lovino, perplexed as to why a hand was being used, opened his eyes just in time to see Feliciano dip his hand in the meringue mixture and lather his member in it.

O-Oh.. shit..

"C-Che ca-," Lovino hadn't the chance to finish, as he groaned loudly. Feliciano had just pinched his tip, and giggled at the sound.

"Mm.. fratello's getting excited.." Feliciano then gripped his member and delivered one forceful pump to him, grinning as Lovino groaned again, his eyes squeezing shut once more. Feliciano, groping at Lovino's twitching member with one hand, expertly tore off his brother's shirt with the other, smearing the mixture over his chest and down his stomach. Pinching pink perked nipples, Lovino arched his back into the touch, a drawn-out moan being expelled.

"Ahn... Nn-nngh!" Lovino's labored breathing only wosrened his situation, giving the younger Italian even more of a reason to continue his handiwork. Speaking of which, when did he-

A delicious hot and wet mass rolled across the base of his neck, cleaning off the meringue. That same mass lapped down and horizontally to one nipple, prodding it. Managing to come back to his frazzled senses, Lovino was vaguely aware of his brother's tongue sliding across his upper body. How could he have gone this long without Feliciano doing such actions to him? He had to be insa-

M-Merda. Now he was sucking on that little rosy bud. Fine by him, but he wouldn't let Feliciano destroy all of his dignity. He was still older... and in charge. With shaking movements, his arm stretched out to the top of his head, stroking his silky-smooth locks.

Smiling, Feliciano pressed into the touch, pulling away with meringue on his face to look at Lovino.

To only hiss and narrow his eyes when his curl was grabbed mercilessly. Another forceful tug had him blushing madly, whimpering and retreating back down.

"A-awww.. What's wrong Feli? Can't ha-handle a bit of curl abuse?" Lovino was leering now.

Mumbling something incoherently, Feliciano gave Lovino's length a squeeze, obtaining a moan and a rushed "fuck you".

Pushing his midsection back against the counter, Feliciano brought his face closer, swirling his tongue around the head, removing the cooled meringue mixture. He moved his mouth even lower to remove what was on Lovi's thighs, giggling when a squeal pierced his ears. Feliciano felt two hands on his head once more; one roughly playing with his curl, the other pushing his head forward. Getting the hint, Feliciano took his brother's head back into his mouth, nibbling on the tip ever so slightly.

The mere feeling of that was making Lovino tremble in excitement, moaning louder every time Feliciano would take more of him. With his left hand still on Feli's head, he pressed forward, forcing more of himself into Feli's mouth, crying out when he felt Feli's throat constrict.

Eyes widening in apparent surprise, Feliciano quickly became accustomed with Lovino's member down his throat. He began to bob his head back-and-forth, swishing his tongue about, swallowing the dissolving meringue. Pulling out with a loud POP!, Feliciano licked up and down his length, feeling a bit of pre-cum drip down his chin.

A shivering, moaning mess, Lovino was going to come at any given moment. But he wanted to have some fun.

Suddenly shoving the smaller of the two back, Lovino pushed off of the counter and tackled him to the floor, arms on either side of a startled Feliciano, pressing his bare body flush onto his. Latching onto his neck, Lovino diligently sucked on the skin, causing it to change from a cream to a red-and-purple circle. The latter under him was fidgeting and wrapped his arms around Lovi's neck, clinging to him.

Feliciano closed his coffee eyes at the attention his neck was recieving. That moist tongue ran along his jugular, under his chin, up to the shell of his ear, and back down again, tracing the outline of his lips.

Not wanting to stop, Lovino mashed his lips against Feliciano's in a passional yet firm kiss. They both melted into it, hugging their bodies closer together.

Lovino pulled away for a fraction of a second to breathe before his connected their lips again, slipping his hands into his brother's pants. He pulled away again to give Feliciano an amused smirk.

"No underwear today, Feliciano?"

Completely flustered, Feliciano hid his face in his hands, unable to defend himself. It was not his fault that all of his undergarments were in the wash. He doesn't wear them unless he needs to leave the house. And these last two months were hectic, so why couldn't he go one simple day without them?

Lovino snickered and gently pushed his brother's hands away, tilting his head up to capture his lips once more. Only this time, it was wilder, with Feli's tongue slipping into Lovino's mouth. Teeth clashing. Hitched breaths and moaning filled the kitchen, the sun setting. The clock above the stove read 7:18, neither giving a damn as their mouths and tongues moved in sync.

Lovino huffed and fumbled with Feliciano's buttoned shirt, as well as his pants, not missing the whines as he watched the goosebumps crawl up Feliciano's arms. He looked around the kitchen for something, and spotted the bowl of raspberries, wine, and marscapone cheese. Quickly jumping up, he grabbed the mixing bowl and set it nearby.

Feliciano looked up at his older brother with a questioning look, only to close his eyes and grit his teeth when he felt his curl pulled again.

"Ve-ennh. L-Lovi, stop pulling on i-" His protests were met with a gentle kiss and his hair being yanked, provoking a buck of his hips and a loud moan.

Lovino groaned when Feli's hips slammed into his. He pinned him to the tiled floor, rolling his own hips, watching the mewling, twitching man under him. He grabbed the bowl and scooped out a small portion of the slick jam, rubbing it over Feliciano's chest. He lapped at it with long, hard strokes of his tongue, irritating the delicate skin to redden over.

Feliciano's member, pressed up against both of their hot, sweat-gleamed bodies, was throbbing and aching for some attention. He whimpered loudly as Lovino's hand traveled south, brushing against it. His fingers glided over the skin, his thumb stopping at the slit. His chest heaving, Feliciano choked back another moan, seeing the imperceptible movement of Lovino's thumb over the slit. It was pleasurable torture. He couldn't do anything while Lovino was pinning him down. He wanted more, and he knew that the other wanted it as well.

"Hnngh- Fratello.. per favore... I.." Feliciano arched his back off of the floor, gasping, because Lovino increased the speed of his thumb, applying more pressure to the head.

"Please what? You're going to have to be clearer, bastard..." Lovino bent over, his voice low and husky in Feliciano's ear.

"Per fa-AH-! Per favore fratellone... H-Ho bisogno di te.. Ho bisogno di te in me...!" Feliciano sped through his words, averting his eyes. Lovino smiled and kissed his cheek, a gesture one would never see him do in public. Lovino moved back, stopping to plant a kiss on Feliciano's member before bringing his knees up and spreading him.

"Feliciano... Sono sempre qui per te. Sempre."

Dipping his fingers into the jam, Lovino made sure that the fingers were well-coated before extracting them and pressing his forefinger against his entrannce. Feli's eyes popped out and his eyebrows furrowed in pain. Tears had formed in his clouded eyes, threatening to spill over. He had forgotten how much it had hurt at first. He tried to steady his already ragged breathing and calm himself. Lovino slowly pushed his finger in, grunting at how much effort he had to put into it.

After a minute, Feliciano sighed and loosened up his face, seeming to have relaxed. Lovino added a second digit into him, holding his leg up over his shoulder. He worked slowly at first, scissoring his fingers to stretch out the tight ring of muscle, but soon enough a third was added. He angled the younger's hips so that he could push them in deeper.

Feliciano was biting on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, but he didn't care. It felt so good. His moans only grew louder with every thrust of Lovino's fingers. He became especially vocal when his prostate was hit and he nearly screamed and banged his head against the counter's cabinet.

Lovino removed his fingers to position himself. He was itiching to sheath himself inside of him, to committ to such an act... In the kitchen, at that.

Holding his hips, Lovino slowly entered his brother, stopping abruptly when Feliciano cried out in pain. He'd need to be careful if he didn't want to hurt him.

He waited until Feliciano gave him a curt nod, allowing him to continue.

Lovino groaned loudly as he pushed in. He could have sworn that Feliciano's ass was about to squeeze him flat. It was too tempting to just let go of whatever little amount of self-control he had left, but he would never even consider doing anything without Feliciano's consent. Well... something like this, anyways.

Feliciano, with his head turned to the side and his eyes closed, panted shortly, his cheeks red. His mewls and whimpers created an unusual harmony with Lovino's long groans and heavy breathing.

Lovi shifted a bit, moving in-and-out with caution, until he heard Feli mutter something.

"W-What did you say?" Lovino gazed into Feliciano's eyes, holding them.

"Pi-più veloce.." A moan. "Please, Lovino... pi-" He was cut off by Lovino's lips back on his, forceful and rather sloppy. He ran his fingers through the elder's dark hair, pressing his face even closer to his, unwilling to let go.

Lovino deepened the kiss, pulling his hips back and smashing them in. Feliciano arched his entire body into Lovino, clinging even tighter, as he was being penetrated.

Rocking his hips in time with Lovino's thrusts, their breaths haggard and sharp, muffled moans and cries of pleasure filling the evening.

Lovino broke their lip-locking to concentrate on their lower, lower, bodies. Gripping Feliciano's knees, he pushed in deeper, only to pull out and push back in again, choking back an intense moan.

"Ahhh- Co... così str-stretto- Ha-ahn!" Lovino increased his thrusting force and speed, grabbing Feliciano's hands and bringing them onto his own member. Feliciano, too caught up in the lust of the moment, stroked himself once before gripping it and delivering quick pumps, groaning in satisfaction, tears rolling down the side of his cheek.

Lovino held onto Feli tighter, angling himself to where he thought his prostate was.

"Ah-ha- CA-CAZZO. LOVINO." He was practically sobbing now from the pleasure. "Sì! O-oh Dio, sí, sì, SÌ!"

It look him a few powerful thrusts and a hell of a lot of moaning, but as Feliciano screamed out his name, he knew that he had located it.

And he planned on assulting the shit out of it.

Lovino stopped his movements, a whine being emitted by the other. He then pulled out, clutched one of Feliciano's arms and brought him up to a sitting position.

"Ve.. L-Lovi, what-?"

"H-Hands and knees. G-Get on them." Lovino panted out, already turning him over. Once Feli was on all fours, he felt Lovino trail kisses down his back, sending shivers down his spine.

Lovino coated his member in whatever was left of the jam, providing a sweet, slick lubricant. He thrust back in as hard as he could, both hands on Feli's backside, his nails leaving imprints in the skin that will surely last for the following days to come.

Feli's moans and cries turned into vainly supressed screams, saliva traveling down the side of his mouth. Some coil inside of him tightened, making his member ache and begin to expel that wondrous pre-cum. He gave up trying to muffle his ecstatical outcries, and hung his head, tears of absolute bliss dripping onto the floor.

Moaning louder, Lovino penetrated into him even harder as the muscles around him tightened considerably, upon hitting his brother's prostate again.

"Nngh..! Lo-Lovino.. I-I'm so close..!" Feliciano cried silently, one hand palm-down on the floor, trying to keep him up, while the other crept under his torso, to his all-too-neglected erection.

The other Italian could feel it too, his own climax. Pounding into his brother with enough force to leave painful bruises for the both, Lovino cried out, riding out his heavy release. Not soon after, Feliciano followed suit, screaming out his brother's name, getting his seed all over his chest, stomach, and the floor below him.

Collapsing not even a heartbeat after, Feliciano groaned and closed his eyes. Lovino fell on top of him, barely able to pull out of the younger one, his orgasm draining every last drop of his energy.

Well shit... There went his only chance of having someone make him something to eat.

But hell, he'd rather this than anything anyone could cook up.

This. This was better than the sweets he's ever eaten. They should do this more often, instead of cooking dessert.

Failure ending is a failure ending.

Translations in chronological order:

Fratello: Brother  
Dio: God  
Non lo so: I don't know  
Per favore: Please  
Culo: Ass(hole)  
Ciò che: Whatever  
Fratellino: Little brother  
Fratellone: Big (Older) brother  
Vaffanculo: Fuck you  
Pronto: Hello? (I am ready to speak to you)  
¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa, mi sol?: Hi! What's up, my sun (sunshine?)  
¿Qué quieres?: What do you want?  
Pero: But  
Lo siento. Proximá vez, ¿está bien?: I'm sorry. Next time, okay?  
Cosa?: What?  
Che ca-: What the fu-  
M-Merda: S-Shit  
H-Ho bisogno di te..: I-I need you...  
Ho bisogno di te in me: I need you in me  
Sono sempre qui per te. Sempre: I'm always here for you. Always.  
Pi-più veloce: Faster  
Così str-stretto: So t-tight  
Cazzo: Fuck  
/Passes out.  
Bloody writers' block. Thank you again for reading!  
(I'll be attempting to write a FrUk, next... when these fingers are able to type again...)  
Ciao


End file.
